Pretty In Blush
by AnecdoteL
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since birth, but everything might change after Edward has some big news to tell her..
1. A Beginning

**A/N** : So this is my first story, I know it's not the best so far. It's also pretty short, but chapters in the future will be longer. I'm open for feedback and suggestions! Thank you for reading. **All characters belong to the works of Stephenie Meyer from the Twilight Series.**

—

The air around me was cozy, almost making me forget the pounding rain outside my window. I lay with my back against the headboard of my twin bed, watching dust particles fly around my room. My eyes had been following a specific particle for a few seconds when I heard a loud bang downstairs.

I ran down our wooden stair case only to find Renee, my mother, standing in the middle of our kitchen eyeing the frying pan lying on the floor. "Oops." I heard her say under her breath as she reached for paper towels to clean up her newest concoction. I joined her and tore off a few more from the roll to help wipe up the syrupy liquid. Mentally rolling my eyes, I questioned "What have you made this time, mom?"

"Well it was my attempt at fried koolaid, but you see how well that turned out.." she muttered. _Fried koolaid?_ _Sometimes I really wonder what goes through her mind,_ I thought, chuckling to myself. "What are you up to Bella?" She asked, to which I told her about my plans with Edward.

Edward Masen had been my best friend since as long as I can remember. Our mothers were pregnant at the same time and became best friends in the process of picking out baby clothes and names for us. They vowed that their kids would be best friends growing up, and I guess it worked out! Now the rest is history.

"Edward and I are going to hang out," I told her " listen to music and whatnot." I saw a mischievous glint in her eye that I was all too familiar with. She and Edwards mom, Liz, were always plotting ways to get me and Edward together. I rolled my eyes outwardly now, showing my mom that it was never going to happen. She looked away and I could tell she felt content with herself, but Edward and I only hang out because we are best friends, nothing more.

I ran ran back upstairs to get myself ready before heading to Edwards house. I brushed my wavy brown hair and parted it to the side in attempt to look presentable. _What will I ever do with my hair_ , I thought, frustrated, throwing my hair up into the usual ponytail. I pulled on some jeans and my favorite dark blue tee along with my rain boots and jacket.

I walked down the hallway and saw my dads plaque hanging on the wall, In loving memory of Charlie Swan, Chief of the Forks Police Department 2005-2009, it read. A small smile came across my lips as I remembered my father who was shot and killed in a bank robbery. _I miss him so much._ Skipping over steps, I made my way to our front door grabbing my umbrella and heading out into the rain.

"Bye mom!" I yelled, closing the door behind me. The walk to Edward's wasn't a long one, our houses were only three down from each other. Thoughts of my dad accompanied me on my journey. The blue house that I had seen so many times before was in front of me. The roof which was once white was now yellow, and I could see the dent in the house from where Edward's other best friend, Emmett, had run into it when we were kids.

There was mumbling from inside and suddenly the door opened to Edward with has dazzling crooked smile, "Bells!" He exclaimed and pulled me into the warm atmosphere of his home. _Something seemed a little off about him_..

 _Why does he always smell so good?_ His scent distracted me from whatever it was I was thinking, so I just sectioned that away for later.

His embrace made me feel at ease almost instantly. I hugged him back with all the strength I could muster and it still didn't seem to affect him. Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie came around the corner at that moment, Emmett cleared his throat, "Should we leave?" he said with an evil tone in his voice. _Not him too_ I thought, distancing myself away from Edward. I felt a blush on my cheeks, half of my blushes I can owe to Emmett and his meddling.

Edward glared at both of them for a moment and then pulled me up the stairs. I could hear Emmett guffaw his hardy laugh as we climbed the steps to his music room. Walls of CD's surrounded us when we entered the room, with a grand piano in the center. Edward put on some Debussy and sat down on the little orange couch in the corner. He gestured for me to come over, so I sat down next to him.

"Bella, there's something I wanted to tell you."

 _Oh god,_ I thought, _I knew something was weird about him._

 _—_

 **A/N** : Yay! First chapter is done. I just wanted this to be a short introduction to tell you about the characters and give a little background information.


	2. Hide and Seek

**A/N** : Wow, thank you guys so much for reviewing! It keeps me motivated to write. Sorry for that cliff hanger, I just wanted to keep it interesting. **All characters belong to the works of Stephenie Meyer from the _Twilight_ Series.**

—

Edward tried to look down but I caught his gaze and made him look at me. "Edward, you're scaring me." I said, slightly annoyed that he wasn't telling me. If it is as big as he's making it sound, then why wouldn't he just tell me?

"Bella, my family is moving..for a year." His eyes suddenly got sad, "Carlisle has found a promotion but the only hospital it's available in is the Nebraska Heart Institute and-" He trailed off leaving his sentence unfinished. I already knew what he would say next.

"You _cannot_ move to _Nebraska_ " I managed to squeak out. _How am_ _I_ _not crying already?_ I thought, feeling a tear escape my eye. _Spoke too early._

Edward pulled me onto him so that I sat on his lap and began rocking me back and forth.

*Flashback (Bella and Edward are 9):

"Eddie!" I yelled, knowing how much he hated when I called him that, "Come find me!". We were playing a game of hide and seek. Edward always counted first, _he really sucked at Rock Paper Scissors._ I saw Emmett shove his way into the garage under the bags of garbage. _How typical_ , I thought. Alice (my best girl friend) shimmied her way up into a tree.

I made my way over to the tree and whispered up to Alice "Al, help me, I don't know where to hide!" She always had the best advice. She gave me that look that said 'If you weren't my best friend I would kill you for watching where I hid' and she pointed to a small corner in the yard where there was a picnic table. "Hide under there, he won't think to look by the table."

I ran over to the table as quickly as possible and made my way under the table cloth. I could hear him counting down, "..three, two, one, ready or not here I come!" I tried to make my breathing shallow, but it didn't work. He must've heard me because after a few moments of wandering around he pulled up the cloth and exposed my hiding spot.

He smirked and said "Nice try Bella." Anger flooded my body and I went to tackle him but hit my head on the table while trying to get out. I fell back and cursed my clumsiness.

"Bella! Are you okay?" He questioned, climbing under the table to comfort me. I felt wetness around my eyes while simultaneously feeling a headache come on. He pulled me into his lap and felt the bump forming on my forehead. "Yeah I'm fine." I said, trying to act tough.

Edward called out to Emmett and Alice telling them the game was over and he walked me back to my house. "You sure you're okay?" he asked for the third time. "Yes I'm sure Edward. Thanks for walking me home" I told him and then hugged him. He hesitated for a second and then hugged me back.

*Present day:

"Do you remember that day you walked me home after I hit my head on your picnic table?" I asked, feeling my lower lip tremble. "Yes" he said, smiling at the memory.

"I want there to be more moments like those, Edward. I don't want you to leave, what if we stop being friends? You can't leave me with Alice. I love her, but she would make me her very own Barbie doll." I managed to say in one breath.

"There is no way that I would let that happen, Bella. You are and always will be my best friend."

"When are you leaving?"

"Two days. Carlisle just got the acceptance letter today, but we have to be there by next week." I felt water on my face, but I had stopped crying.

"Edward?.." I looked up to see that he was the culprit of the tears, and I laid my hand on his cheek to wipe them away. He looked down at me with such intensity in his green eyes and I looked back just as intensely. I felt something that I had never felt before in the pit of my stomach, _what was this?_

 **Edward's POV**

Why did she have to look at me like that? Doesn't she know that I want to stay just as much as she wants me to?

This was going to be the year I told Bella my feelings for her. Since we were little I always thought Bella was beautiful, intelligent, humble (I could go on for days). I loved the way her nose curved so perfectly and her big brown eyes that looked like they should belong to an angel.

I cannot tell her, not now that I'm moving. Firstly there's the possibility of rejection, and even if she likes me back, I can't make her have a long distance relationship. It would crush us both.

"Bells, I'm going to miss you so much" I told her with a tight throat.

"Oh Edward," she exclaimed pulling herself on top of me, hugging me around my torso, "I'll miss you more." she whispered into my neck.

 _She really has no idea just how much I will wish to be with her,_ I thought.

We spent the rest of the night watching _Tangled_ , in which she insisted that I looked like Flynn when he did the 'smolder'. We laughed for a while and then fell asleep. Well, she fell asleep. I just layed there awake for another hour while she slept on my chest, thinking of how unbearably boring Nebraska would be without her there.

I must have fallen asleep some time because I woke up to Bella brushing her wet hair. She had taken a shower and only had on a towel. _She only had on a towel_..

—

 **A/N** : Hmm what do you guys think? Is Edward going to tell her or will he wait? I'd love to hear what you think by reviewing this story! Alright well I gotta go, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Meadow

**A/N** : It's been incredible reading the comments from you guys. Special thanks to TwilightLoverForever124, The Wise Eagle2016 Twilight, and Oopsadaze for reviewing! :,) Sorry for taking longer than usual, I've been thinking of ideas for this chapter and I think you all will like it. **All characters belong to the works of Stephenie Meyer from the Twilight Series.**

—

 **Bella's POV**

I woke up with Edward's arms wrapped around me.

I've been in this same position before, but for some reason this time was different. His fingertips brushing against my shoulder blades sent a spark of energy through my body. My cheek pressed onto his sculpted chest was amazing. I have to say, Edward is the most comfortable pillow I could ask for.

Suddenly, I remembered that this was my second day without a shower. _Gross._

I unwillingly picked myself up from the couch, trying my best not to wake Edward.

His bathroom was so pristine. White walls, white tiled floor, and white marble sink. I usually don't gravitate toward this kind of setting, but I actually like it.

I stepped into the warm water letting it run down my sore muscles. Although Edward was a good pillow, his couch didn't offer much support.

Everything from last night came flooding back to me; Edward is moving and I will spend my senior year of high school without my best friend. I put my face under the shower stream and tried not to think about it too much, I don't want to make his last days here sad.

I shut off the shower and got out, wrapping a towel across my body. I peeked out into the music room to make sure Edward was still sleeping. My brush was by his dressing table and I don't want him too see me so bare.

I made my way to the mirror and began brushing my tangled hair, when I heard a voice clear itself.

I turned around and saw Edward staring at me with dark eyes, _God those eyes were beautiful._

"Oh sorry Edward, I thought you were still sleeping." I said, trying to make this less awkward as I made my way back into the bathroom.

 **Edward's POV**

Bella squeezed back into the bathroom and I tried to control my thoughts.

 _She is so gorgeous and doesn't even know it._

I was leaving tomorrow afternoon for Nebraska and I wanted to do something special for Bella. _I think I have the perfect idea.._

 **Bella's POV**

I got dressed into my jeans and tee shirt and blow dried my hair a little. I hated when it was wet and cold. Suddenly I got a ping on my phone.

 _Who would be texting me? No one usually texted me this early besides Edward, and he was in the other room._

It was a message from Alice! It's been awhile since we've hung out. Her message read: _Hey Bella! What's up? How are you? How is Edward? Sorry that it has been so long since we've had a sleepover, Jasper and I are having problems lately. Ya know I love him but he is such a goof sometimes. We should go shopping this afternoon! You need new dresses for next year! -A_

I couldn't help but smile when I read her text. I missed her and now that she had a boyfriend it was like I was pushed aside. I'm glad she is thinking of me again.

 _Hey Ali, I've missed you too. I guess I do need some new clothes, but don't hold me to the dress thing. Also Edwrad is moving! Can you believe it? I'll be needing some more girl time from you lol. Pick me up at 12? I'll be at Edward's house. -B_

I came out of the bathroom and Edward was gone. _That's a little strange_ , I thought.

I went downstairs and found him cooking. Panic struck me as I remembered the last time he tried fixing food, and it was spaghetti. How do you mess up noodles and sauce?

"Whatcha' making?" I asked stepping beside him to look.

The aroma of blueberries hit my nose and he replied,"Blueberry pancakes, is that okay?"

"Of course! As long as they turn out edible." I said jokingly. He glared at me and stuck his tongue out,"Excusez-moi madame, but I happen to make the very best pancakes in this house."

"We'll see about that." I replied as he set down a stack of the most delicious smelling pancakes I had ever been witnessed to. "I must admit Edward, they smell delicious." I said with my mouth watering. I grabbed one of them and took a bite of it, letting out a moan of appreciation.

"These. Are. Amazing." I said I between chews.

He just sat back and grinned like a gourmet chef that got a five star rating on his restaurant.

"Alice is going to be picking me up soon," I told him while I stood up taking another pancake for the trip, "she should be here any-" My sentence was interrupted by a car horn outside. "-second"

I went over to peck Edward on the cheek, "Thank you for breakfast Edward, it was so good." He hugged me in return and and just said "Mhm." in a hum.

I hopped over to the door while putting on my jacket. "I'll be back later!" I shouted before leaving.

"Oh Bellaaa!" I heard Alice sing from her car, "Are you ready for some shopping?" She said, not hiding the excitement in her voice.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p' at the end of the word. I slid onto the seat and off we were to the mall.

Our first stop was Nordstrom (Alice's choice). She always wanted the most up to fashion clothing. She made me try on many dresses, one of which was a midnight blue floor-length dress with a slit up to my thigh. I disapproved but Alice told me it was "Bella reincarnated in dress form". How could I say no to that?

The rest of the trip went smoothly and we ended up walking away with both hands full of shopping bags.

"Thank you so much for doing this with me Alice, I would have hated to come here by myself to get new clothes."

"Don't thank me Bella! You know I'm always happy to shop." She replied, and I knew it was true.

We arrived home and she followed me up to my room with the clothes. Alice looked at me and told me to put on that blue dress we had gotten earlier.

"Why?" I questioned. I never got a direct answer other than "Just do it, you'll thank me later."

After the gown was on, Alice sat me down and began doing my makeup. It felt like old times. As kids she would love to play "dress-up Bella" which just consisted of giving me a makeover.

 _Hopefully her skills have improved._

I felt her patting away at my face, brushing something here and there. By the time she finished doing my makeup and curling my hair it was almost 5 o'clock.

I looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize who stared back. My eyes popped from the eyeshadow she put on me and my lips were red, which was a surprise to me. I usually don't go for something so bold.

"Wow Alice, this is amazing!" I said hugging her, "But you still haven't told me why you're doing this."

She just smiled and started texting someone on her phone.

 _Interesting_ , there is definitely something fishy going on.

"Let's go for a drive Bella." She said, guiding me down the stairs and back into her car.

"What the heck is going on here Alice?" I tried to get her to tell me, but she wouldn't budge. After driving for almost twenty minutes we stopped at the start of a forest with a cobblestone trail that was lined was lights.

"Alright Bella, this is where I let you go." Alice told me, and I looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you sending me to my death or something?" I said laughing. _This was all so confusing._

"No, you just have to trust me." she said trying to muffle a laugh. I looked at her and she looked excited, _but why?_ "Okay." I told her and got out of the car.

My guess was to follow the lighted pathway, that seemed pretty ethical to me. It wasn't a very long path, but it still felt that way because of Alice's shoe choice (Stilleto's).

I finally came to the end of the trail, but also to the beginning of something beautiful. A meadow full of purple flowers lay before me, and in the middle was the most handsome person I had ever seen. _"Edward"_ the sound escaped my lips and I started to carefully walk towards him.

He had set up a small camp site with candles and blankets layed out to watch a movie. I felt my eyes tear up a little, "Edward, this is incredible."

"Im glad you think so." He said, gazing at me with a stare I hadn't seen him give me before. "You're probably wondering why you're here right now.." He said and trailed off seeming nervous for some reason.

"Yeah kind of." I giggled and spun around to take it all in again. This was the most gorgeous place; the smell of the flowers and candles was exquisite.

Edward sat down on the blankets and I followed, sitting next to him.

His hair was messed up in just the right way and I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. _He was so perfect._

—

 **A/N** : Oooh another cliff hanger, I'm sorry! Actually I'm not muahaha, evil feels so good. The next chapter will be a big one and I wanted to fit some of the leading stuff into this one. Alice was a bigger part in this chapter which was nice, I have a soft spot in my heart for her. Keep reviewing! It means so much to me. Alright, well until next time I guess..


End file.
